radiocontrolfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Phroziac
Hello Phroziac. Welcome to Wikicities! I hope the move went smoothly. If there are any problems, drop a note on the Wikicities community portal or see my user page for contact details. Angela 10:18, 26 Jun 2005 (UTC) Phroziac, you need to change the colors on your user page - white text on white background doesn't show up very well :p --Rustlerbum 02:38, 30 Jun 2005 (UTC)Rustlerbum ::Haha, thanks for letting me know. I'm lazy, can you do it for me? Be bold! --Phroziac 02:42, 30 Jun 2005 (UTC) :::Actually, i'll do it. --Phroziac 02:43, 30 Jun 2005 (UTC) Have you looked at my name recently? there's a reason its Rustler''bum. Anyways, if it was up to me, you would've gotten plain black, not teal. --Rustlerbum 02:55, 30 Jun 2005 (UTC)Rustlerbum Methane = gas Methanol = alchohol I think I have this down now :p My chem. teacher would be so sad. :( --Rustlerbum 04:22, 30 Jun 2005 (UTC)Rustlerbum ::Is it ok to call you a fool now? --Phroziac 04:26, 30 Jun 2005 (UTC) no. well, maybe :p --Rustlerbum 04:58, 30 Jun 2005 (UTC)Rustlerbum gotta go forgot i have work in 15 minutes. Still have to get ready :O eek!! --Rustlerbum 19:10, 30 Jun 2005 (UTC)Rustlerbum I even knew that methane= gas and methanol=alchohol(sp?) lol and I am only 14 years old. just messing with ya rustlerbum. --monsterpede13 2:56, 9 Jul 2005 (UTC)monsterpede13 Thanks! Hey, really nice to be here. Much more laid back than Wikipedia! It's kind of fun having four featured articles at once. :^) One problem: "Radio control car" should be radio controlled car. Might as well get credit where it's due, right? - Lucky 6.9 04:21, 31 Jul 2005 (UTC) Cool! I can feature my own articles!! Seriously though, thanks for the info on the 49 MHz band. I've never seen it used for anything beyond Radio Shack and Nikko R/C. Might have to investigate re. other countries. - Lucky 6.9 16:41, 31 Jul 2005 (UTC) I'm here hey, sorry I haven't been around, I've been busy with my summer job and other stuff and kinda forgot about the wiki. :o --Rustlerbum 19:02, 14 Aug 2005 (UTC)rustlerbum :Heh. Yay you're alive! I can't think of anything to add to the wiki :( --Phroziac 19:21, 14 Aug 2005 (UTC) And now school started today so now I'll be even busier *sigh* :-( I wish I had easier classes :( --Rustlerbum 01:00, 16 Aug 2005 (UTC)Rustlerbum ::Meh :( You could always email me sometime. use that link in the toolbox on my user page :) --Phroziac 01:23, 16 Aug 2005 (UTC) Stylesheet If any users want the normal monobook scheme, they can go to and choose "MySkin" instead of Monobook. Then they need to paste the contents of the original style sheet into User:Their name/myskin.css page. Angela (talk) 00:20, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) Spektrum Dude, you read my mind! I was going to add a Spektrum article. I ''really want a radio like that. - Lucky 6.9 05:22, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) Four billion frequency combinations and no waiting. Tell you what: That's enough to make me want to take up racing. I've always been a backyard basher. Tried racing my Blackfoot once in stock trim. Humiliating, to say the least. :) Getting off-subject, I just wrote an article about the AMA over at English. It'll be up by the time you get this. Cheers! - Lucky 6.9 21:01, 27 Aug 2005 (UTC) Conlang administrators I am considering promoting two or three users as adminstrators at conlang wikicities. If you are interested, please contact me at my talk page. — Carlos Th (talk) 21:02, 30 Aug 2005 (UTC) Lucky on Wheels Yeah, I saw that loser. He's a pathetic page-move vandal who creates sockpuppet accounts under a different name each time he's blocked. What a dork. As far as racing is concerned, I bought my LX-T used and already modified for onroad. I'm told that truck held a few records at the hobby shop's track. It has a full set of Lunsford titanium turnbuckles and the Double-X tranny. I bought it in Bullhead City, Arizona after winning a few bucks across the river in Laughlin, Nevada a few years back. Beautiful piece of machinery that's needed virtually no work or replacement parts outside of basic maintenance. - Lucky 6.9 21:32, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) vandalism looks like I caught the vanadlism first - again. Im starting to think maybe I am a bot. hehe. Apparently someone thought this was the spyware/porno wiki. :-p --Rustlerbum 23:39, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC)rustlerbum Admin...? I'd love to! Thanks! It's so much more relaxing here than at Wikipedia and I have a lot of ideas for articles. It'll also be a pleasure to blast vandals into oblivion as this site catches on. I'd be honored to help you out. - Lucky 6.9 04:59, 9 Sep 2005 (UTC) Yeah, buddy! Thank you so very much!! I promise to wield the mop and bucket with care and pride. - Lucky 6.9 03:59, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) Happy Birthday http://www.wikicities.com/images/thumb/0/07/180px-Birthday.jpg Happy Birthday Phroziac! Angela (talk) 09:09, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) Right on! Ditto from me!! - Lucky 6.9 22:33, 13 Sep 2005 (UTC) Yes, Happy birthday! How old are you now old man? --Rustlerbum 22:47, 13 Sep 2005 (UTC)rustlerbum :I'm 19. Yay. And thanks guys! :) --Phroziac (talk) 13:37, 14 Sep 2005 (UTC) Ya got me! I just told the arrogant admins at Simple English Wikipedia to take a hike. Taking a long vacation from that mess over at the regular Wikipedia. That leaves me... well, here. I have a ton of ideas for articles and it'll be nice to contribute in a relaxed, non-confrontational fashion on a subject that I truly enjoy discussing. I'd like to add more articles on manufacturers as well as on more individual (and notable) models. Accessories, too. I'm putting together a new Ultrafly Cessna 182...and is that company a fascinating one! Good stuff coming soon. Thanks for having me on board. - Lucky 6.9 05:55, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC) The guy who oversees Simple is just as arrogant there as he was at English. Not worth the effort. I tried to get an adminship...hell, I'm admining two Wikis already...and the jerk threatened to block me because I accused vandals and vandal bots of starting to ruin that site! He claimed that "they weren't vandals but new users who needed guidance." All this and I just now saw no less than Jimmy Wales on C-SPAN! That was kind of fun. - Lucky 6.9 01:07, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) Short blocks it shall be (blush). Thanks for being a lot nicer about it than your counterpart at Simple English. :) I'd love to join the mailing list! What do you need from me? - Lucky 6.9 04:28, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) CD-ROM I can check into the details for you. I met a guy at the field a few months back (don't recall his name but my friends at the hobby shops know him) who was flying a GWS Zero with CD-ROM power. Thing was a green streak in the sky and every bit as fast as a commercially-available motor. He showed me a couple of his unmounted motors and they were just beautiful. They look something like the "outrunner" types. - Lucky 6.9 19:04, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) Ooh, good question. By the looks of what I saw, they might be adaptable to a Mini-T or RC18T. An E-Flite or Hacker "Park 370" brushless would certainly fit in a small truck like that. They're cylindrical versus the CD-ROM or outrunner which are flatter and more toroidial in shape. I think Hacker makes a brushless specifically for those trucks. If you're running 1/10, I'll have to look into it. I'm going to say it can probably be done, but that's just a guess. - Lucky 6.9 22:07, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) Template formats, GNU FDL link Hey Phroziac, I think the format of some of the templates needs to be changed. the Template:Stub format makes it so the underline on "adding to it" is right on top of the border. Its the same on the Template:Policy. It seems like it should look like the Template:Wikipedia border. Also, on the Wikipedia template, shouldn't the GNU FDL link be an outside link to GNU Free Document License, or was it intentionally internal? I'd change these myself, but I can't figure out how and I thought it would be good to run it by you first anyways. --Rustlerbum 22:44, 9 Oct 2005 (UTC) :Cool, that looks better now. --Rustlerbum 05:30, 10 Oct 2005 (UTC) blocking AOL IPs? Hey Phroziac, you might have seen the most recent wave of vanadlism was done by our friend on AOL. Its pretty obvious that blocking his IP won't do much good, but is their any way we can contact AOL to have his specific machine blocked, regardless of the IP he is on? It seems like he's doing most (if not all) of the vandalism, so if we could take care of him for good, we might be able to prevent any more mass vandalism. --Rustlerbum 01:59, 13 Oct 2005 (UTC) :Wow, he has no life, huh? I tried that thing you mentioned (see my edits in the sandbox) and it didn't hide the revert, could you elaborate on how to do that? oh, by the why, when I was going to the sandbox, I found out the sandbox link in the page editing screen goes to the pokemon wiki's sandbox. haha. Hey, if your still online, get on IRC --Rustlerbum 03:08, 13 Oct 2005 (UTC) This simple idiot has no life whatsoever. Thanks for the tip re. the rollbacks. Never had to do that many before. - Lucky 6.9 02:38, 16 Oct 2005 (UTC) Sandbox "I found out the sandbox link in the page editing screen goes to the pokemon wiki's sandbox." <-- Hey, did you see that? someone finally noticed (see This talk page). I got it fixed anyways. that post by that user finally showed me what page to edit. hehe, theres so many mediawiki pages, i had no clue which one needed to be edited. Is there any easy way to see what mediawiki pages are used on a page? Oh, and nice work with invstg8tr. I was wondering how long it would be until we started using range blocks. --Rustlerbum 03:53, 17 Oct 2005 (UTC) :ROFL. Sweet. :) Yes, there's a ton of those. :( --Phroziac (talk) 04:13, 17 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::So how do I figure out what template/mediawiki page/whatever is used on pages like the editing pages? I was so stuck trying to find what mediawiki thing that was on. And man, if those range blocks don't take care of him... --Rustlerbum 04:33, 17 Oct 2005 (UTC) ...then I can send in my alter ego, "Guido the Kneebreaker." Mwaahaahaaa! Seriously though, sorry 'bout the jibe I left on that IP talk page. Couldn't help myself. Besides, it'll be fun rolling back his idiocy to the point of no return if it continues. - Lucky 6.9 04:40, 17 Oct 2005 (UTC) And he's back via 192*, or at least he was. Looks like "Guido" got under his skin. :) Blocked the range per your instructions...would you sneak a peek and see if I did it correctly? I've never implemented a range block before. I did the /16 after the IP and the system seems to have accepted it. - Lucky 6.9 17:43, 17 Oct 2005 (UTC) Gotcha. He's a shifty little sonofagun, coming in now via 24*. I just blocked the single IP after he trashed your page. - Lucky 6.9 22:09, 17 Oct 2005 (UTC) More vandalism fun Re. the range blocks...sorry. Still breaking in the administrator skills. That was one I hadn't tried out yet. At least things are kind of quiet. - Lucky 6.9 19:35, 18 Oct 2005 (UTC) Wikipedia You too, eh? I almost quit altogether but I decided to take a wikivacation instead and help you with this site. Blew me away to learn that you're female! I truly don't know any woman who's interested in this hobby, including my wife. :) Anyway, hang tough. Don't let the bastards grind you down. - Lucky 6.9 08:05, 6 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Whoa, Phroziac, you're a girl?! Did I miss something? --Rustlerbum 04:07, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::Interesting, I guess I just assumed any self-proclaimed redneck with a big block stampede and an interest in computer stuff would be a guy. :p Hey, finally a cool girl has been found! hehe. --Rustlerbum 04:32, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC) *Yup. I'm really, really married and my son is older than you or I'd snap you up myself. :) All kidding aside, you're one of the real assets at Wikipedia. I'm considering cutting my "vacation" short and hope you'll consider doing the same. Your pal, Lucky 6.9 19:11, 7 Nov 2005 (UTC) Hello Hey man, real great site/wiki. I just wanted to know if you have a section here for questions about R/C - or maybe you can answer some questions yourself. Thanks www.jpfo.org :Thanks :) You can ask on RC Wiki:Drivers' stand, or just ask here. --Phroziac (talk) 18:41, 14 Nov 2005 (UTC) Re. 71.102.65.65 I think that's my IP. :) Did a couple of edits without signing in, but thanks for making my "evil twin" feel welcome. Going through R/C h-e-double-hockey-stick right now with a crashed airplane, wasted speed control and a dead Savage 25. I'm shipping the airplane back to Great Planes tomorrow, the nice folks at FMA Direct said to go ahead and send my crash-damaged Kokam li-po back to them and the Savage has been in the shop for over a month with what appears to be a defective Orion 28. They're waiting for Orion to give the word for a new mill. No word yet from Castle Creations after leaving as phone message, but the shop I bought the first one at said he'd sell me a new one for $15 over his cost. I love those guys. - Lucky 6.9 06:43, 29 Nov 2005 (UTC) I hear ya, girl. Had three planes; sold one and crashed the other. The Savage remains in the shop. The RC18MT and the J-3 are about the only running R/C models in the ol' garage. Sigh. :) Looks like what's left of my Cessna will be replaced under warranty. I've quite literally shipped the remains all over the country. Airframe went to Illinois, the speed control to Kansas, the battery is on its way to Maryland and the receiver is taking a short ride to nearby Poway, California. Hopefully, I'll be back in the air with a replacement in a few weeks once I get the replacement parts and glue everything back together. Had fun with the Cubbie today, so all is not lost. - Lucky 6.9 01:30, 1 Dec 2005 (UTC) Bummer. Pretty nice this time of year out here near Palm Springs, although the "weather guessers" have us pegged for light rain tomorrow. Wind advisory too, not surprisingly. No Cubbie! Oh, well. I forgot to mention that Castle Creations is replacing my ESC for the princely sum of $25. Fantastic follow-up and customer service. They have a customer for life in me! Got an important meeting with a friend in the morning to plan a possible business venture. Don't let the snow get you down. Out here, we gotta pay to go to the snow, namely up the front of Mount San Jacinto via the Palm Springs Aerial Tramway. No wiki-working for me tonight; getting ready to stare at the backs of my eyelids instead. Take care, stay in touch and keep an eye out for another growth spurt here on your wonderful little site. Got some more article ideas cooking. - Lucky 6.9 07:21, 2 Dec 2005 (UTC) Traxxas, argh Well, this is wonderful, I mention that I have a link in my sig and Bam! A rule that was never enforced is now strictly enforced and will earn me warning points. Check out this thread. I can't believe this. My sig was a link to here, and nobody ever bothered me about it for the months that had it, and then I mention it and they decide it'll earn me a warning. Now I understand why people always complain about the rules there. Anyways, any traffic to our site that might have come through my sig will be no more. Sorry, had to vent. --Rustlerbum 01:10, 7 Dec 2005 (UTC) Wow! I just popped by for a moment, checked recent changes...and I saw my promotion! Thank you so very much! Merry Christmas and may your stocking be filled with R/C goodies! - Lucky 6.9 22:56, 23 Dec 2005 (UTC) Spammers I've reprotected both Small block and Tamiya Blackfoot because they're unquestionably Viagra spammer target titles. "Small block" got hit again 48 hours after I lifted the block. As for the IP addresses, they've all been blocked for six months. There simply isn't any good coming out of these addresses. What 'choo think? - Lucky 6.9 04:30, 27 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Cool! These jerks need to get the message one way or another. GREAT idea regarding that bait article. I'm watching that one. - Lucky 6.9 00:50, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::*giggle* --Phroziac (talk) 14:24, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC) New review link Happy new year! I must be having a brain fade moment; where can I find the link to that new review section? Thanks for everything. I love this site! - Lucky 6.9 07:22, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) Ah, ha! I'll give it a try! - Lucky 6.9 05:14, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC) Anybody home...? Hi, Phroz. I'm starting to feel as if I'm taking this site over and I don't want to do that by any means. Any ideas as to how to get some fresh blood in here? - Lucky 6.9 07:27, 11 Jan 2006 (UTC) LOL! Cannibals?!? Not me! The dry air out here gave me a nosebleed last night. What an awful taste! :) I'm glad you're OK with my edits. This site is a lot of fun. I get to combine a love of writing with a love of R/C. I'd won a few awards for my radio commercials. Now that I'm on the air full time, I don't write on the job at all anymore. On the other hand, my stress level is WAY down. Speaking of stress, I'm looking to quit Wikipedia. Too much insanity and I'm running out of ideas to contribute over there. I suppose I could add some requested articles, but I'm done for now. If you're happy with me over here, you got me. I have a few more ideas for technical articles. - Lucky 6.9 00:31, 12 Jan 2006 (UTC) Almost forgot! Say, where did the hit counters go? They've been rather helpful in steering me toward writing about a subject if a similar page has a lot of interest. - Lucky 6.9 00:36, 12 Jan 2006 (UTC) Ah, gotcha. Anything I can do to help support you over at Wikipedia? I swear, it's a free-for-all. Now, all the vandals have user names. Of course, no anonymous users creating new articles means that the real idiots who do the random character gibberish are now flooding Simple English. I'm proud of what I've done on all three sites. I just need to concentrate on something a lot less contentious than one of the world's top websites. In a nutshell, I like it here as long as you'll have me. - Lucky 6.9 05:32, 12 Jan 2006 (UTC) You mean I can't stay here?!? :) Anyway, it's of course true that anons can't create articles. So, rather than sneak in via their IP and sneak out, these idiots are taking the time to first create an account and then leave their marks. I e-mailed a bureaucrat requesting that I be de-sysopped, but I haven't heard back from him. It breaks my heart to do this, but I'm just at the end of my rope with that site. - Lucky 6.9 20:00, 12 Jan 2006 (UTC) Thanks for the tip. Tried some other kinds of edits over there the other night and I found it to be rather rewarding. So, I guess I'll stick around both sites. :) - Lucky 6.9 05:42, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) More spam, vandalism The last several vandalism hits seem to be from an IP provider in Holland. Can't we simply block the whole range and be done with it? - Lucky 6.9 06:18, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) Bless you, my dear. Hopefully, three weeks will be enough to drill the message home. I want, as I'm sure you do, for this to be a site anyone of any age can reference. Back to work I go! :) - Lucky 6.9 23:49, 17 January 2006 (UTC) Mindspillage has spilled over here? Marvelous! Except for logging on in order to finally log off, I've been off Wikipedia for more than two weeks. Nice to see some of the nicer folks over here. That troll over there really did it for me and no one seems to care. Remind me to drop you an e-mail sometime with the sordid details. - Lucky 6.9 06:11, 3 March 2006 (UTC) I did. Lookin' good. I knew we'd make it! - Lucky 6.9 05:49, 4 March 2006 (UTC) Looks like you've gotta e-mail me since you don't have an e-mail listed. :)) - Lucky 6.9 05:54, 4 March 2006 (UTC) The vandals are getting names now... Did you see the charming individual who did a number on the main page? What an idiot. Any way to get that horrid user name off the edit history? I tried to add text to it in hopes I could make it disappear once I deleted it. - Lucky 6.9 23:29, 7 March 2006 (UTC) Time for a range block...? We have been getting spammed to death. Took me ten minutes to block the addresses and revert the changes. Spam filter ain't doin' a lot of good. Worse, I tried answering one of the ads in the right column, specifically the one for the free R/C Ferrari. I'm now getting TONS of junk mail where I got none before. I pulled out of the offer, but to no avail. Wikia is going to get a serious earful. That idiocy I went through at Wikipedia was bad enough. When my privacy starts getting violated...look out. :( - Lucky 6.9 23:55, 8 March 2006 (UTC) Inactive Account Deletion Hi. I was running through my list of online accounts that I had and it appears this one has been inactive for a very long time. Can you guys please delete it for me? THanks. --DKNguyen